How to become a Divine Big Brother
by Chinatsuruki
Summary: A story I plan on making into a manga. Sum. will be written later. First story uploaded. Rated 'T' just incase. UNFINISHED
1. Chapter 1: How to Save a Life

_**All credit belongs to me, the author. That means the story & the chara's. This story is, infact, Copyrighted. Stolen stories will not be tolerated.**_

**Chapter 1: How to Save a Life**

I was walking along the beach when I first met it. It was the monster that the rumors were about...

I was only around 8-10 years old, or at least, that's what I counted. I had dark, yet pink hair that would fade into cotton-candy at the ends. My hair rested two inches or so above my shoulders. When I look at my reflection, I think I have big, yet solid neon/orange eyes, along with two small, tender lips. My nose was barely even noticeable; You could only see it when I turned my head to the side.

It was a transparent glob of goo, somewhat between the color of orange & neon orange. It was in between where the shore ended & the water began. It was injured, too injured to escape. Then little tiny fish came to feed on it; That's when I picked it up. Oddly, it find of felt like Jello. It filled both of my hands & then some.

I ran...I ran to where the wanted poster that I had seen earlier said to. It was a school-type place...I had no idea why, but it was. I walked into the office. Funny thing was, it was more like a lab; The office was huge, not counting how many people were inside...Twenty at least...But everybody froze when they say me holding the orange glob.

"Ohhh? A **CRYSTAL**...? And it was caught by a little kid...?" "A girl, nonetheless..." "I can't wait to get my hands on that crystal; It's been years since when received one..." "Do you think it's a message from the Gods...?"

I talked to the lady at the computer and she said that all I had to do to get the reward was to give the monster in. I looked at the other "scientists", as I called them. What they were saying freaked me out; I didn't want the glob to get hurt, even if it was a monster...Then I looked at the glob; That's when time almost stopped. This...this...Glob...Though it didn't show any physical feelings, other than the occasional slumping, it felt many emotions. It was afraid of the scientists, humans, the knifes that one guy had. It shocked me to know how it feels. I didn't know how it I felt this, but I did. And that's when I made up my mind.

"I'm sorry...But I have to do this...I'm sorry...Please forgive me..."

One hit to the vital on her neck & she was out cold. I jumped & ran out of the room. Conversation was useless; I had what they had always wanted. It was obvious they would use every method until they got what they wanted. I feared that one of those methods eventually involved me dieing.

I ran though out the school out to the building just before the buses. The problem...? There were students scattered all around the yard. I put the glob in my small sack & walked forward, trying to act normal. "You, girl. Where is the **CRYSTAL**...?" I froze. I looked up to see two teenage girls dressed in some sort of black & white uniform. Their eyes scared me; They were black & white with rings... Suddenly, I felt like I lost control of my body. "I don't have a crystal, but a **S T A R** ." I said, while making a poor attempt of a star with my hands. Then I ran, not caring who saw me; The scientists would find us soon...

So I ran back to the beach, glob in hands & small sack on my back. I didn't know or care how the glob got into my hands. It wasn't long til the scientists arrived. But because I was so small, it made me think they were just waiting to corner me...

This was it; the end of the line. As they scientists cornered me, I felt so angry & sad that I couldn't protect this big orange glob. "Where is the money?" "Yeah you thief!" They were shouting at me. I screamed back at them, "I don't have your money; I left it with that lady. I never even saw money!" At this point, I considered jumping into to the ocean, but the memory of the orange glob being eatin' by fish flashed painfully into my mind. At that moment, I blacked out.

While being unconscious, I had nightmares. They were all about me not being able to protect him...him...When did I ever start referring to it as a "him"?...Well...The dreams was all about the ways he could die...& I just had to stand there & watch...I would drift in & out of consciousness...Everything would be blurry, but I would be in the same place every time...

When I finally awoke, I saw a man standing over me.


	2. Chapter 2: How to Make a Friend

_**All credit belongs to me, the author. That means the story & the chara's. This story is, infact, Copyrighted. Stolen stories will not be tolerated.**_

**Chapter 2: How to make a Friend**

This man...He was on top of me...

"Are you awake now...?"

I didn't know...Was I awake now...? All I could manage to get out was, "...Who are you...?" Concern flooded over his face..."You don't know who I am...?" He questioned me. All I could do was shake my head to say no. He got off of me & walked over to the window. I, on the other hand, stood up & almost fell over. I felt at least fifty pounds lighter, (not that I would know how much fifty pounds felt like).

After I gained my balance, I walked over to him. It was odd to say how calm I felt then, considering what had happend just minutes before..."There they are...Those stupid scientists..." I looked out the window with him. So I'm not the only one who named them scientists, huh... "Of course you're not." I looked at him, a little freaked out. This guy just read my mind...? Before we could continue, a few people came into the room...

"Now, just please leave the little girl alone and come with us..." said the first. "Yes, just come with us, it'll be alright..." Piped the second. The third just stayed silent, calm & expressionless. The man that was with me before let lose a growl that should have not come from a human's mouth...Suddenly, I felt weak...My body went numb...And everything turned black...

**The third scientist POV**

I started to pay attention when I heard the little girl collapse. Our boss would have a temper-tantrum had he seen her appearance. She layed on her side, her eyes blank & emotionless. Her skin has turned a dangerous pale. Oddly, that's when I noticed it...her hair had turned into a complete cotton-candy pink. There was no evidence of the dark pink they had seen earlier...Not to mention that her eyes had turned a deep solid Maroon...

"Leave...Now!"

Ah...So it finally decided to defend her. Who would have known that it was capable of such a personality...I wonder how complex it's personality really is...And that's when it hit me...


End file.
